Radiation's Undertale Halloween Hack
by xandermartin98
Summary: In a blatant Undertale parody of Radiation's Earthbound Halloween Hack, Frisk is tasked with hunting down a mysterious monster responsible for the deaths of many people by Mayor Elkrip. However, little does he know who that monster will actually turn out to be...
1. The Land Of Doom

CHAPTER 1: Snowdin, The Land Of Doom

Many years had passed since the legendary events of Undertale; many troubling, difficult, years in which the seed of racism against monsters continued to germinate within humanity's tormented, corrupted SOULs.

Early one autumn morning, in the Topollo Theatre located in the peaceful Californian town of Towson, near Mt. Ebbott, Frisk woke up in a daze, wearing helmetless chain mail armor on a bed that didn't even belong to her...or him...or whatever the hell Frisk's gender was supposed to be, because no one really knew anyway. Let's just call it a he, shall we?

"Hey, wake up, asshole! Last night, you drank all of our stinking beer and then puked all over the floor! We literally had to f***ing carry you into bed! For Christ's sake, get your s*** together! The Mayor would like to have a word with you!" one of the managers barged into the room and yelled at Frisk.

"Very well, then..." Frisk sighed, drunkenly stumbling through the hallways of the theatre and entering the fat, bespectacled, business-suited Mayor Elkrip's office.

"Greetings, Mayor." Frisk greeted Elkrip, shaking his hand, taking a seat, and looking around briefly at all of the neatly arranged office stuff in the room.

"Frisk, for crying out loud; I know that the fact that I look like William Howard Taft fascinates you, but for the love of God, focus!" Elkrip reminded Frisk, snapping his fingers.

"Heh...sorry, I'm listening." Frisk chuckled somewhat embarrassedly as Elkrip glared at him.

"Alright, son, look: You're not here because you're in trouble...even though what you did with my sister last night WAS pretty atrocious." Elkrip laughed as Frisk hung his head in shame.

"Still, though, I have to admit: you're a DAMNED good bounty hunter! So...would you mind me kindly asking if you could...say...KILL someone for me?" Elkrip asked Frisk curiously, twirling a pencil between his fingers.

"Who?" Frisk asked him flatly.

"Well, not really someONE so much as someTHING...you see, there's this weird sort of MONSTER that's been going around lately, killing people." Elkrip explained.

"And why exactly does this concern YOU?" Frisk asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Simple: if YOU kill the monster for me, then I will get ALL of the PROFIT!" Elkrip laughed heartily, leaning back in his office chair and clutching his chest as Frisk rolled his eyes.

"In all seriousness, though...this thing NEEDS to be stopped. If we don't stop it now, then its massive army of bioengineered mutant freaks will soon take over the entire world!" Elkrip shuddered, clutching his head and trembling in fear.

"Um, okay...but before you go and start wetting your pants over this, are you SURE that this isn't just some bulls*** Creepypasta some douchebag made up on the Internet?" Frisk asked him, glaring deeply and piercingly into his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure..." Elkrip explained, breaking out into a cold sweat and wiping his forehead with his emergency pocket handkerchief.

"Very well, then...it was a pleasure to see you, Mayor Elkrip, but I really must be going now." Frisk sighed, quietly walking out of the room as Elkrip sloppily stuffed several mini-donuts into his fat, balding face.

"Oh, uh...hey...before you head off, allow me to give you this key so that you can access the sewers." Elkrip hastily informed Frisk, handing Frisk the key to the nearest manhole.

"Alright, so...if my memory is correct, this part of town is directly above Snowdin. Therefore, if I go down into the sewers, then I'll probably find some sort of secret passage leading there...right?" Frisk hypothesized, using the key to open the manhole in the middle of the street right outside Topollo Theatre and climbing down the rusty old ladder into the dank, smelly sewers.

As Frisk reached the bottom of the ladder, he could feel the cold, damp, clammy air against his skin. He could feel the sense of dread in the air, too...in fact, he could almost hear the air whispering the words "GO BACK" to him, and it was downright unsettling.

"I've got a very, very bad feeling about this...who exactly WAS this monster that Mayor Elkrip was talking about, anyway?" Frisk wondered to himself, shuddering as he pulled his knife out of his pocket and slowly crept through the dimly lit underground passage.

The further Frisk delved into these cold, dark sewers, the more he began to feel like was something creeping up behind him...like something was WATCHING him.

"I don't like this at all..." Frisk shivered with fear, waiting patiently for the moment when something would finally leap out of the water and jumpscare him...but shockingly, nothing did.

"Alright, HERE it is..." Frisk sighed with relief as he finally reached the floor hatch that presumably lead to the "underground secret passage" that Elkrip was talking about.

After using the sewer key to unlock the hatch, Frisk briefly examined his surroundings, what with the slime-oozing walls and the shit-smelling murky water.

"What's this?" Frisk wondered, noticing that there was a trash can sitting right next to the hatch.

"Hmm...nothing in here but knives and lint." Frisk sighed as he dug fervently through the trash can only to find nothing but, as he stated, bloody knives and rotten lint.

"Wait a minute...perhaps I could use the lid on this trash can as a defensive shield just in case! And this sword here is slightly better than the pocketknife I already have!" Frisk realized, taking his new sword and shield in hand as he threw his old pocketknife away like the piece of worthless trash it was.

"Also...what do we have here? OH MY GOD...there's no way...this can't be real...is this seriously the Franklin Badge?" Frisk gasped, suddenly remembering a certain blue-and-yellow-striped-shirt-wearing, red-baseball-cap-donning friend he once had back in high school.

"I still remember how one time, my old friend Ness got struck by lightning and was somehow completely unscathed thanks to this thing...or so he says. If what he says is true, then I definitely cannot afford not to take this, even if it technically is graverobbing." Frisk sighed, taking the Franklin Badge out of the trash can and clipping it onto his armor.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Frisk shivered as he opened up the hatch and began climbing down the frightfully massive steel ladder within.

As Frisk climbed down the ladder, what he saw shocked him. The entirety of Snowdin's forest had been burned down, and the entire place had become a lifeless wasteland. Literally every last former hint of the place being hospitable was now long gone.

"Who...who even had the heart to DO this?" Frisk sobbed as he finally reached the bottom of the ladder, observing the withered trees and featureless, polluted landscape surrounding him.

"I...I THINK this is the general direction of Snowdin Town..." Frisk shivered (partially from the freezing cold) as he trudged through the dreary, bleak, dusty hills.

"I...I didn't realize that THIS was what would happen if and when all of the monsters finally left this miserable place for good." Frisk sighed, coughing and wheezing as the dry, smoke-filled air permeated his lungs; the only sound that could even be heard for miles around was that of the bitter, howling wind.

Eventually, a few hours of walking later, Frisk found an old abandoned campsite where a deathly exhausted, grimly cloaked young man was sitting lifelessly on a log next to the smoldering remains of the campfire, surrounded by a rather disturbingly large number of flies. Frisk poked it with the hilt of his sword to make sure it was still alive.

"YAAAAAGH!" Frisk screamed as the man's body collapsed into a pile of rotten bones.

"Nothing to see here, is there?" Frisk sighed in dismay as he peeked into the man's collapsing, hole-riddled, empty old tent and found a wheelless, rusty old bicycle.

"Well, I guess I don't really have any other choice but to just keep going, I suppose..." Frisk sighed as he reluctantly walked the rest of the way across the open wasteland and finally reached Snowdin Town...or at least, what was left of it.

"HELLO? ANYONE THERE?!" Frisk cried out, with the only response coming from what appeared to be amalgamations of various monsters fused together...by...

"ALPHYS?! How could you..." Frisk collapsed onto his knees and sobbed, looking at the mess of dilapidated buildings, broken banners and ruined Christmas gifts surrounding him.

"I...I thought you were COOL..." Frisk cried as he picked up the remaining Christmas star on the ground where the Christmas tree used to be and briefly held it in his hand.

"I can't...understand...I just CAN'T...UNDERSTAND..." Frisk whispered fearfully to himself as he walked up the north path of town to the river ferry stop where the riverperson used to be. Although he was long gone, his boat somehow still remained intact, paddle and all.

"I just can't help but feel like I'm paddling myself up the wrong shore here..." Frisk sighed as he manually paddled his boat down the river from Snowdin to Hotland.

"Boy, have I got a word for HER..." Frisk muttered, gripping the hilt of his sword angrily as he rang Alphys' Mew Mew Kissy Cutie doorbell.

"Um, hello- AAAAAAH!" Alphys opened her front door and screamed as Frisk tackled her onto the tiled floor of her laboratory.

"W-who are you...o-oh dear...F-FRISK?!" Alphys gasped, trembling in shock as Frisk stood up and lifted her by the collar of her lab coat.

"What the f*** is going on here and WHY?!" Frisk demanded, shaking Alphys violently.

"Uh...I c-can explain..." Alphys sighed, readjusting her lab coat as Frisk set her back down onto the floor.

"You'd better talk fast!" Frisk threatened her, his eye twitching as he struggled to resist the urge to chop her yellow lizard head off right then and there with his sword.

"Honestly...I lost hope in both monsterkind and humanity a LONG time ago." Alphys explained, drumming her fingers together nervously.

"It all started when I created the Amalgamates...and also when you killed my beloved girlfriend Undyne." Alphys continued, her bespectacled eyes twitching as she fought the urge to strangle Frisk with her bare scaly hands herself.

"Ever since all of those horrific things happened to me, I've been endlessly contemplating the thought of suicide every single moment of every single waking day. My whole life is but an endless nightmare from which there is no escape and never will be." Alphys sobbed, glaring straight into Frisk's eyes.

"Your eyes...HIS eyes...whenever I look into them...they are just so full of insatiable bloodlust...whenever I look at what the world has become, I just want to SCREAM!" Alphys cried, wrapping her arms around Frisk and hugging him gently.

"So...are you ready?" Alphys asked Frisk, readjusting her glasses.

"For what?" Frisk asked her, desperately wanting to unsheathe his sword and put her out of her eternal misery once and for all...yet somehow not having the proper will to do so.

"The experiment." Alphys sighed, stepping into a strange mechanical capsule that was mysteriously labeled MIND TANK.

"MIND TANK? What the hell does that even mean?" Frisk wondered in bewilderment as he stepped inside with Alphys and shut the glass door of the capsule tightly.

"You are now face-to-face with the monster. You can smell her horrible, tainted breath...her putrid, sweaty feet...her rancid, unwashed skin...and it is making you feel very awkward and uncomfortable." the spirit of Chara whispered to Frisk from within his mind.

"GEE, you THINK?!" Frisk groaned, rolling his eyes as he held his nose to protect himself from Alphys' horrendous weeaboo stench.

"Anyway...now you are faced with the decision of a lifetime. Should you kill her...or should you KILL her?" Chara laughed as Frisk involuntarily unsheathed his sword and held it against Alphys' weedy little neck.

"You know what? NEITHER! F*** YOU!" Frisk screamed in frustration, shoving his sword back into its sheath and crossing his arms defiantly. "HMPH!"

"No...NO...FRISK, FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! NOOOOOO! STOPPPPP! STOP ITTTTT!" Chara screamed at the top of her lungs as the machine suddenly went haywire and transported Frisk into a truly alien and bizarre place unlike any that had ever been seen on Earth.


	2. Mind Business

CHAPTER 2: Mind Business

"Oh, my head...where...where the hell AM I?" Frisk wondered in bewilderment, feeling an intense pain in his forehead as he woke up and scrambled back up onto his feet.

"Am...am I in heaven? No...no, this can't be it." Frisk sighed, looking around at all of the weird and bizarre stuff scattered everywhere as random pages from numerous mangas, comic books, Undertail image searches and porn magazines blew around in the wind.

"Welcome to Magicant!" the adorably pink anime catgirl mascot from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie walked up to him and greeted him. "I hope you enjoy your stay, because you're never getting out of here, sweetie! HAVE FUN!"

"Yeah, have fun trudging around in my f***ed-up nerdy brain until you rot and die from old age, loser! I sure hope you're PROUD of yourself!" Alphys' mental voice laughed sarcastically at Frisk. "I'll be honest: you should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Thanks for the uplifting advice." Frisk muttered as he walked around and explored the hub area of Alphys' Magicant, which was a weird and bizarre town comprised of floating checkerboard-patterned platforms, cube-shaped buildings, and all kinds of random shit.

There were even numerous Floweys growing in the grass, and the place was populated with a mixture of assorted anime characters and random clones of monsters that Alphys met back when the Underground still had monsters in it.

When Frisk greeted the anime characters, they all said something along the lines of "CHECK OUT MY SEXY MUSCLES!" or "KAWAII DESU!" or "RAVAGE ME, SENPAI!"

Feeling discouraged from talking to anyone else in this wretched place, Frisk tried talking to the characters whom he actually recognized.

"Hey there! Wanna see my...BONE-er?" Sans asked him, getting smacked in the face and melting into a puddle of goo immediately afterward.

"HOI! I'm Temmie and I like to molest CHILDREN! YAY!" Temmie squealed with joy for no apparent reason other than that he was completely insane.

"HELL YES, SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled at the top of his lungs, riding Endogeny around like a Texas cowboy while twirling his...spaghetti...lasso?

"Oh my...you want me to make a pie with my FEET? How kinky..." Toriel blushed, literally sweating a solid pie right out of her feet.

"F*** ME RIGHT IN THE GILLS!" Undyne yelled at the top of her lungs, swimming around in midair just because she could.

"MY D***'S BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Asgore roared in a booming voice as he paraded around town, watering the Floweys.

"Hey there, how are you doing? BECAUSE I'M A F***ING FLOWER!" Flowey sobbed.

"HMPH! Who needs limbs...WITH ABS LIKE THESE?!" Mettaton's limbless torso laughed maniacally, rolling around and writhing wildly on the ground like a madman.

"Um...okay, w-what the hell WAS all that?!" Frisk stammered in shock and utter disbelief at what he had just seen as he entered the house of the very brave Flying Men...

but alas, not a single Flying Man was anywhere to be found.

"No wonder Alphys is such a f***ing spineless piece of s***..." Frisk muttered under his breath as he walked over to the local store.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alphys yelled at him as he went inside and approached the cash register.

"Hello, good sir!" the shopkeeper, who just so happened to be Burgerpants, greeted him. "What would you like? We've got animes, mangas, action figures, costumes, comic books, romance novels, cartoons, girly magazines, vodka, LSD-"

"JUST GIVE ME WEAPONS, ARMOR AND CONSUMABLES! Is THAT too much to ask? HMM?" Frisk snapped at him, slamming his fists against the counter in a fit of suppressed rage.

"Well, we do have some of Reaper Bird's famous butterfly cocoon pizza-"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, F*** THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Frisk screamed, bolting the hell out of there and heading to the local inn, hoping to find a normal bed there; thankfully, there was one.

"Ahh, it feels great to finally get some sleep...really helps me to RELAX!" Frisk suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, his eye twitching uncontrollably as he fell asleep, tossing and turning.

The next morning, Frisk woke up screaming after extensive nightmares about what was likely to come and headed back out into the open wilderness of Alphys' tormented mind.

"Hmm...what's this?" Frisk wondered, finding an incredibly huge spiraling path that jutted out from town and led to what appeared to be some kind of metallic alien tentacle. Unfortunately, however, he was blockaded from entering it by Jerry.

"Sorry, pal; you don't have enough EXP to be able to handle this area yet! Shove off, weakling!" Jerry insulted him dickishly.

"Oh, s***...I'm going to have to kill things, aren't I?" Frisk gasped in horror.

"Oh, for f***'s sake, MAN UP!" Alphys sighed, facepalming at his ignorance. "They're just figments of my imagination; therefore, you aren't actually KILLING anyone!"

"Very well then..." Frisk sighed, heading into the conspicuously well-placed and important-looking cube house in the center of town, in which there was a hallway with several doors...three, to be exact.

"Um...how exactly do these doors work, sir?" Frisk asked the orange-shirted bear that was standing on its hind legs, right next to the rightmost door of the bunch.

"The rightmost door is the easiest, and the leftmost door is the hardest. THAAAT'S good game design!" Mr. Bear laughed heartily, clutching his chest as Frisk entered the rightmost door, wondering where it was actually going to take him.

"OH...oh, man...just...dear God...she still remembers..." Frisk sobbed as he realized where he was; he was in Alphys' memory of Snowdin before all of the madness started happening!

"What the hell am I doing here...I don't belong here." Frisk sighed as he walked past the jolly, well-lit buildings and the happy, well-fed monsters of days long gone, way before Sans and Papyrus even arrived in Snowdin.

"YAY! OUR HEROES HAVE FINALLY COME TO THE RESCUE!" the entire Snowdin dog family cheered as Greatest Dog, Doggy, and Least Dog served heaping buckets of fish to everyone.

"When I grow up, I wanna be every bit as beautiful as Mom is!" Snowdrake told his dad merrily as the two of them ate a bowl of roasted fish and Vegetoids together. "I guess you could say I wanna knock all the women out COLD!"

"You sure do have a lot to learn, pal." Snowdrake's father sighed.

"Hey there, Shyren...wanna f***?" Aaron asked Shyren, invading her personal space and flexing his muscles suggestively at her.

"F*** off, Aaron, no one likes you." Shyren groaned, rolling her eyes and facepalming as Frisk finally reached the other side of town.

"How in the HELL am I able to HEAR exactly what those guys are saying SO CLEARLY from such a LONG-ass distance away?!" Frisk ranted in confusion.

"Do I really need to explain?" Alphys sighed as Frisk approached the area where Papyrus once fought him back in Undertale. "Let's just say ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS."

"Say, speaking of which...do you hear a certain buzzing noise that sounds like my mom flying around?" Alphys asked him.

"Uhh, NO...what the hell are you even talking about?!" Frisk yelled at her frustratedly.

"Oh, come on...you MUST be able to HEAR it! I mean, you do have EARS, right?" Alphys laughed as Frisk suddenly began to hear that very same buzzing noise that she was talking about...only it sounded more like a bee!

"Hey, since WHEN do LIZARDS sound like f***ing BEES?!" Frisk yelled at her.

"I think a better question would be this: since when was my mind EVER a normal f***ing PLACE?!" Alphys snapped at him.

"Fair enough." Frisk shrugged as Alphys' mother, who was clearly the Snowdin librarian, approached him and started flying in circles around him like an annoying little pest.

"Alphys? ALPHYS? ALLLPHYYYS?" Alphys' mom called out for her.

"WHAT?! Are you f*** BLIND?! Can't you see I'm not Alphys?!" Frisk yelled at her.

"Shh...just play along. Also, yes...she IS blind." Alphys whispered to him.

"Um...Alphys? Sweetheart, why won't you take a break from your experiments and TALK to me every once in a while? Alphys, for Pete's sake, I'm WORRIED about you! Worried about what you might end up turning into later on in your sad, miserable life!" Alphys' mother sobbed.

"I can see why..." Frisk muttered under his breath.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Alphys yelled at him, trying not to cry while doing so.

"Alphys, I really just wanted to ask you about something that's been bothering me for a while now." Alphys' mother explained.

"You see, it seems that...lately, you've been acting a little...disinterested in boys. Alphys, come on, don't be shy; just tell me what's really on your mind right now. Alphys...Alphys, come on...Alphys, PLEASE...you're not hiding something from me, are you?" Alphys' mom asked her.

"Okay...alright...WHOA, WHAT THE F***?!" Frisk screamed as Alphys' mom suddenly transformed into a trio of Photoshopped square images containing Undyne's arm muscle, Undyne's bra, and (of course) Undyne's panties!

"HA! GAYYYYYY!" Frisk laughed as Undyne's arm slapped Undyne's chest and crotch in a womanly fashion.

"It's called being LESBIAN! There's a DIFFERENCE!" Alphys growled at Frisk as Undyne's chest attempted to crush his skull in between its boobs; luckily, his skull was much too thick.

"Well, then...how do you explain THAT?!" Frisk retorted as Undyne's hand shoved itself right up Undyne's butt, dealing massive rectal damage.

"Well...I guess me and Undyne DO look an awful lot like guys at first glance, don't we?" Alphys blushed embarrassedly as Undyne's arm attempted to rip Frisk's eyeballs out of their sockets.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Frisk laughed maniacally, ducking underneath Undyne's arm and chopping it in half with his sword.

"OW! Hey, what are you DOING in there?!" Alphys yelled at Frisk as Undyne's chest attempted to bum-rush right into him, which probably would have shattered his ribcage at the very least.

"KILLING your personal DEMONS, THAT'S what I'm doing! You oughta be GRATEFUL!" Frisk yelled back as he blocked Undyne's chest with his shield and drove his sword right up Undyne's va-jay-jay, instantly eliminating both of the remaining images.

"WAIT, WHAT THE S***?! THERE'S EVEN MORE OF THEM!" Frisk screamed as even more images of Undyne's muscles started chasing after him.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Alphys screamed as Frisk sheathed his sword and made a run for it; however, as soon as he crossed the Snowdin-Waterfall border, he was suddenly transported into yet another memory; a memory of the old house where Alphys was born!

Stepping inside the house, Frisk found Alphys standing in there alone, staring out the window, contemplating the true meaning of her life dejectedly as usual.

"Surprised?" Alphys asked him, turning around and facing him. "It's me! I'm sure you thought I was just watching you f*** around in my head from the outside...but as it turns out, now I've wound up in here too, thanks in part to that little incident with the Mind Tank!"

"But...how?" Frisk asked her, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"Simple: I've become so pathetically self-absorbed that I can actually project myself into my own mind now! Cool, huh?" Alphys laughed.

"No, it's really not; it's just f***ing pathetic." Frisk sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know...and that's why I'm trying so desperately to find a way to redeem myself after what I've done!" Alphys sobbed. "If I ever allow myself to leave the Underground at this point, everyone on this godforsaken planet will most likely become either dead...or WORSE! THAT'S why you've GOT to help me before I do anything worse than what I've already done! PLEASE!"

"Whatever you say, Doc..." Frisk shrugged.

"Please, Frisk...I need courage..." Alphys begged Frisk as he was abruptly transported straight back into Magicant Town.


	3. Home Sweet Home

CHAPTER 3: HOME SWEET HOME

"Well, that was certainly something...OH, HEY THERE, TORIEL!" Frisk gasped as he turned around and saw Toriel standing right behind him. "Umm...are you my new ally?"

"..." Toriel nodded her head in approval.

"Doesn't seem like she's much for conversation..." Frisk shrugged, heading back over to the center building and going into the door that was located in-between the leftmost and rightmost ones, which led him into...New Home?

"DEAR GOD, what in the hell am I looking at?!" Frisk winced as a giant horrifically deformed Annoying Dog corpse with liquid versions of Endogeny's leg-tentacles dripping out of its face, as well as a jack-o-lantern version of Memoryhead, approached him.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Frisk commanded Toriel as Anoygeny attempted to strangle him with its gooey, slimy liquid face-tentacles, which immediately grew back as Frisk chopped them off.

"Toriel, for f***'s sake, I said KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Frisk reminded Toriel as Memorylantern emitted a strange glowing light that somehow...healed him?

"You know what? You're not scary! You're just WEIRD! I'll show you some eldritch horror, HP Dumbcraft!" Frisk yelled in a fit of rage, smashing Memorylantern into pieces with his sword.

"..." Toriel roared passionately as she sat Anoygeny ablaze with her fire magic.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it works..." Frisk sighed as he blocked a myriad of desperate last-minute tail-whips from Anoygeny.

"Of course! Haven't you ever played an RPG before?" Alphys laughed as Anoygeny's entire body collapsed onto the ground in an array of wriggling tentacles, leaving behind...a nice big can of instant coffee mix?

"Uhh...I w-wouldn't go anywhere n-near that if I were you..." Alphys chuckled worriedly.

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be...HURRRK!" Frisk gagged as he scooped a handful of it into his mouth and tasted it.

"See? That's why you should ALWAYS listen to my advice!" Alphys chuckled as Frisk reached the entrance to Asgore's house and found a pair of port-a-potties just sitting there.

"Man, the monsters that used to work on construction here sure were SCARY! At least HALF of them barely even knew what soap WAS!" Alphys laughed as Frisk walked into Asgore's house.

"Alright, so here we- OH GOD! Why am I not surprised?" Frisk groaned as an amalgamation of Gyftrot and Temmie came charging straight at him out of nowhere; sure enough, it ran straight into the pointed tip of Frisk's sword.

"ROAST HIS ASS!" Frisk commanded Toriel, who then literally set Gyftrem's butt on fire and watched it burn to death with absolutely no remorse (or personality, for that matter).

"Damn...that's COLD..." Frisk thought to himself as he went into Asgore's bedroom; surely enough, Asgore was waiting for them in that exact location.

"Alphys, I hate to tell you this, but...you're just not my type. I mean, don't get wrong, you're cute as ALL hell, but...look, sometimes the responsibility of being the ruler of a kingdom simply outweighs the recreational value of having actual friends. I do hope you understand, darling." Asgore sighed, turning toward the wall with a sad look on his face.

"Just go away..." Asgore shrugged as Frisk tried to reason with him.

"That's Asgore for ya." Alphys groaned as Frisk exited the room the same way he came in, somehow ending up in an entirely different room...Alphys' elementary school classroom!

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G! I have no dad, woe is me!" Alphys' (even more) adorable little 5th-grade self sobbed, with her chubby-cheeked, beady-eyed, squishy face firmly planted against her desk during recess; meanwhile, everyone else but her was having fun outside on the playground.

"Hey, what's the matter, little buddy? Don't worry, it'll all be okay!" Frisk encouraged her, wrapping his arms around her chair and hugging her lovingly.

"Wait...you really MEAN it?" Little Alphys asked him, her eyes twinkling with moisture as she readjusted her comically oversized round glasses and cracked her cutest buck-toothed smile.

"Of COURSE not!" Frisk laughed, patting her on the back sarcastically as she immediately went straight back to her daily recess routine of crying miserably into her desk.

"Wow, and you call ME a sick fuck..." Alphys pointed out as Frisk went through the classroom's closet door and somehow ended up in an office building, where Alphys' father was sitting behind the desk, calling her on his office phone.

"Alphys? Hello? Are you there?" Alphys' dad, who was basically her adult self with a beard, asked her over the phone.

"Um...h-hi, Daddy!" Alphys answered nervously through the classroom phone, blushing and sweating adorably while doing so.

"Alphys, I really hate to tell you this, but your mother and I are getting divorced today, and I'm also moving away to a top-secret military science facility very far away from here to help our government build more nuclear weapons; therefore, you and I may never see each other again." Alphys' father told her, already tearing up a little.

"You already TOLD me that!" Alphys wailed, pounding her fist on the desk.

"Oh...I did? Well then, uh...sorry about that. GOODBYE." Alphys' dad told her, suddenly transforming into what Alphys saw him as; literally an evil, nasty shadow demon with a broken heart lodged in its chest!

"I said GOODBYE!" the beast yelled at Frisk, shooting a massive bolt of lightning at him...only to have it reflected right into his already-broken heart by Frisk's Franklin Badge.

"YOU...YOU'VE KILLED ME!" Alphys' dad screamed, melting into a puddle of goo with his still-beating heart in the center as Frisk shish-kebabbed said heart onto his blade.

"GOOD." Frisk replied soullessly as Toriel set the puddle on fire, allowing Frisk to roast the heart over the fire and then eat it like a marshmallow...right before being transported yet again into Alphys' former house.

"That...was indeed my father." Alphys sighed, hanging her head in second-hand shame. "As you can see...he was a truly terrible person. He abused me almost as much as I abuse myself. Still, though...he was better than not having a father at all."

"Likewise, even if your allies are just bland stereotypical silent protagonists...well, you get the idea." Alphys sighed yet again. "Have fun with your new block of wood, pal."


	4. The Death Factory

CHAPTER 4: THE DEATH FACTORY

"Here we are again..." Frisk groaned as Papyrus joined his party, increasing his ally count to precisely two as he went back into the center building and finally entered the leftmost door, which lead straight into a...museum room full of dead people?

"Wow, this is definitely not what I was expecting..." Frisk admitted as he walked around the room and briefly examined its seven bulletproof-glass-cased exhibits; unsettlingly enough, the one in the center of the room was still empty.

"UNDYNE: Killed by Frisk." the top-left exhibit said.

"GASTER: Killed by falling into the Core." the top-center exhibit said.

"BURGERPANTS: Killed by grease fire." the top-right exhibit said.

"METTATON: Killed by his own fabulousness." the bottom-right exhibit said.

"ASGORE: Killed by heart failure." the bottom-center exhibit said.

"GERSON: Killed by old age." the bottom-left exhibit said.

"FRISK: Will be killed in quite literally cold blood by me." the center exhibit said.

"HA! Bring it on, edge-lord!" Frisk laughed as he went up the stairs onto the second floor, on which there was only one very small room with a door that lead to who-knows-where; surely enough, Alphys was standing there blocking it.

"You thought I was f***ing KIDDING about that center exhibit down there, DIDN'T you?" Alphys snarled at Frisk. "Well, HEADS UP, pal: I WASN'T."

"Let me tell you something very important right here, right now, you little f***er; your life is heading down a VERY dangerous path right now." Alphys warned him, her eyes narrowing with anger.

"If you don't stop f***ing around in my head like you f***ing own the place, then God be my witness; so help me, I will ABSOLUTELY make SURE that you NEVER see the light of day AGAIN. Are we CLEAR on that, mister?" Alphys sneered, poking Frisk's chest savagely.

"Sure, but what are YOU gonna do about it?" Frisk asked her smugly.

"Well, I've made a few...MODIFICATIONS to your save file since our last encounter! So BACK OFF, or be DELETED!" Alphys boasted, despite the fact that she never actually did such a thing.

"HA! You big TUCKER." Frisk laughed at her.

"I...I...well, I guess you're right." Alphys sighed, admitting defeat and disappearing from the room as Frisk entered the door, which took him straight into...

"What on Earth IS this place?" Frisk wondered as he examined his surroundings. The walls were covered with industrial-grade metal pipes, the floor was made of metal tiles, and there were metal ladders galore; the sound of steam could also be heard off in the distance.

"A...a factory? But...for WHAT?" Frisk wondered, readying his weapon as he heard something approaching him rapidly.

"Oh, dear God...not THIS pairing..." Frisk gagged in disgust as Sixbones (an amalgamation of Sans and Papyrus) approached him, murmuring unintelligible bone puns and meme gibberish.

"I'm not going anywhere NEAR that thing!" Frisk refused as Toriel froze it into a block of ice, allowing Papyrus to then smash it into pieces with his bone club.

"Now come on, let's run away quickly before it reforms!" Frisk suggested as he bolted off and climbed down the ladder leading to the first story of the area, where he ran into yet another horrific monster at the bottom of the ladder!

"Um...okay...I think that the relationship between these two has officially gotten a LITTLE too close." Frisk shuddered as an amalgamation of Alphys and Undyne approached them, with Sixbones climbing down the ladder as well.

"S***, WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Frisk screamed in horror, lunging out of the way as Alphyne threw a massive spear at him; luckily, Papyrus caught it and threw it right back.

"ARRUGHHRHHGGRHH!" Alphyne screamed in pain as Sixbones was frozen yet again and thrown off the cliff by Toriel.

"BURN IT WITH FIRE!" Frisk yelled as Papyrus smashed Alphyne's glasses into little glass bits with his bone club; this prompted Toriel to then strike the spear with lightning, which was conducted all the way through Alphyne's semi-liquid body, electrocuting it to death.

"I've got bigger fish to fry..." Frisk muttered as he reached the conveyor belt area, where a whole bunch of Temmies were gathered.

"MURDER! DEATH! FUN! HOI!" Temmie squealed as multiple members of its own race moved slowly but surely across the conveyor belt, presumably to their deaths.

"Of course...it's a freaking DEATH factory...why the hell NOT..." Frisk sighed, continuing along as he peeked over the safety railing and saw nothing but a bottomless pit down below.

"Alright...here we go!" Frisk sighed as he walked over several large puddles of determination and reached a large door where Alphys had already been anticipating his arrival.

"Listen up, kid: what you are about to see behind this door will undoubtedly scar you for LIFE; don't say I didn't warn you." Alphys warned Frisk, disappearing yet again as Frisk advanced into the next and final room of the facility, which was another very small one.

"Heh, what's she talking about?" Frisk laughed as he and his allies gathered together into the instant revitalizer in the top-right corner of the room (which looked exactly the same as the Mind Tank) and rested in it for a few brief minutes before finally waking up and proceeding on their journey yet again as Frisk suddenly noticed a large hole in the floor at the end of the room.

"Well, I guess there's really only one way to get to the bottom of all this..." Frisk sighed as he jumped down said hole, with his allies following along behind him.

At the bottom of the pit, Frisk landed in what appeared to be the central generator room of Alphys' world-infamous True Laboratory, where the enormous DT extractor was somehow floating in midair, right in front of the power generator. As Frisk approached the device, Alphys' internal monologue began.

"When the DT extractor was finally completed, I must say I was absolutely ecstatic. I thought that I would finally be able to prove my worth to the world...my girlfriend...my ex-boyfriend...my parents." Alphys explained.

"However, what I did not realize was how horribly the DT extractor's design was. Not only did the entire process of using it involve rather...questionable scientific ethics, but attempting to extract the level of determination that humans have stored within their SOULs and then inject it into the much weaker SOULs of monsters had results that were...deplorable, to say the least." Alphys continued.

"I still remember how much Gaster clearly wanted me NOT to perform that experiment, and how much I was openly defying his well-educated orders by performing it anyway regardless of what the consequences could potentially end up being." Alphys sighed.

"But the truth is, I was still very, very afraid. As I frantically ran around injecting determination into the formerly dead bodies of my test subjects, I suddenly began to feel an apprehensive sense of dread unlike any I had ever felt before." Alphys shuddered.

"Honestly, at the time, I didn't quite understand why I was so afraid. But now...man, oh, man...now, after seeing the shambling, horrific amalgamations that those poor, poor creatures ended up fusing and melting together into...now I know EXACTLY why I was so afraid." Alphys concluded, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the wham line.

"THAT MACHINE WAS A DEATH TRAP." Alphys whispered as the DT extractor suddenly turned into a horrifyingly dilapidated version of Omega Flowey from Undertale.

"I...I feel sorry for this thing just looking at it..." Frisk sobbed, looking the incredibly dilapidated Alpha Flowey over; its TV screen was cracked and had a very sad face on its screen, its vines and leaves were brown and withered, its teeth were rotten, its eyes were bloodshot, its thorns were yellow, and even its determination pipes were cracked and leaking.

"But it looks like it's literally asking to die, so let's just go right on ahead and kill it!" Frisk commanded his allies as they all got into their positions and readied themselves for battle.

"f...r...i...e...n...d...s..." Alpha Flowey moaned and wheezed as it attempted to launch nukes at Frisk and his allies...but was so pathetically weak that the nukes somehow exploded inside of its body, causing severe internal damage.

"k...i...l...l...m...e..." Alpha Flowey choked and coughed as Papyrus summoned a myriad of bones from his hands and hurled them at its TV screen, leaving numerous additional cracks in it and causing its expression to shift into a slightly happier one as a result.

"p...l...e...a...s...e..." Alpha Flowey whispered as it weakly thrusted its vines out at Frisk, who then cut each and every one of them with his sword as they came to him.

"e...n...d...t...h...i...s..." Alpha Flowey sighed, firing pathetically slow and weak bullets in completely random and unfocused directions as Toriel set it on fire.

"u...n...b...e...a...r...a...b...l...e..." Alpha Flowey rasped, breaking down and collapsing onto the ground as its flamethrowers spewed out oil that should have been changed years ago all over Frisk and his allies.

"a...w...f...u...l..." Alpha Flowey choked as Frisk cut open its determination pipes, causing determination to pour out of them by the gallons.

"s...u...f...f...e...r...i...n...g..." Alpha Flowey wheezed as Papyrus took his bone club and slammed it into Alpha Flowey's screen with all of his might, shattering it into a million pieces.

"t...h...a...n...k...y...o...u..." Alpha Flowey whispered with its last dying breath, finally put out of its misery as Frisk and his allies were transported yet again to Alphys' old house.

"Do you SEE now what I've been trying to warn you about? My mind is already unstable enough as it is; tearing it apart from the inside put isn't exactly going to help, you know." Alphys explained.

"This type of thing always goes down the same way: I create stupid inventions and make wildly irresponsible experimental decisions, and the aftermath is that everyone ends up getting hurt because of it." Alphys sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

"I'm a failure, a fraud, an outcast. I should have NEVER been allowed to work as the Royal Scientist. But I was, unfortunately, and now...well...here we are." Alphys sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes and hanging her head in shame as Frisk was transported back to Magicant Town one last time. "Curse you all..."


	5. Journey To The Center Of The Mind

CHAPTER 5: JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE MIND

"Alright, this is it: here we go." Frisk whispered as he charged out into the now-Jerryless spiraling path that he had tried to get into before, now with Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne following along behind him.

"Welcome to the Sea of Eden. I hope you're well aware that not a single person that's ventured into the part of my mind that lies up ahead has EVER come out alive." Alphys laughed as Frisk and his allies were surrounded by enemies from all directions; luckily, they were all enemies from the previous areas, so Frisk's team had little trouble plowing right through them.

"Oh, dear..." Alphys stammered in shock, beginning to have an anxiety attack as Frisk's team reached the very center of the Sea Of Eden and approached the aforementioned steel tentacle.

"Hmm...I wonder what THIS does?" Frisk wondered as he touched the tentacle and was immediately transported into an area that was incredibly bizarre and weird even by Alphys' mind's standards...which is kind of impressive.

"You are now rapidly approaching the very center of my brain, wherein my deepest feelings toward you lie. If you don't want to see them, then I would kindly suggest that you turn back RIGHT NOW." Alphys warned Frisk as he looked around and observed the disarrayed jumble of brain tubes all around him, taking his best guess as to which way he was supposed to go.

Right when he was about to reach the next tentacle, Frisk was ambushed by the resurrected, half-melted corpses of no less than four Starmen from Earthbound!

"DUCK!" Frisk commanded his allies as him and the three of them all ducked underneath the Remnants' laser fire; Toriel then used her magic to create a magic barrier around all four party members, which was something she wouldn't be able to do again for a while.

"GWAUUUGH!" Frisk screamed as him and allies were grabbed by the Remnants' goopy tentacles and struggled to break free before the Remnants shoved them into their gaping maws; luckily, they just barely managed to break free in time.

"HA! PSYCHE!" Frisk laughed as one of the Remnants used PSI Starstorm and ended up killing its entire team with it, since Toriel's magic barrier reflected it back at them.

Upon touching the next tentacle, Frisk found himself in what was starting to look suspiciously like the Cave Of The Past from Earthbound, only with an Undertale Waterfall theme to it.

"LOOK OUT, MORE ENEMIES!" Frisk yelled as a legless, floating Knight Knight with Snowdrake's Mother for a torso, as well as a giant sentient pile of anime porn, attacked.

"Get the f*** out of here, Knight Knight!" Frisk growled, clashing against Knight Knight's spear with his sword as Papyrus deflected Knight Knight's meteor shower with his throwing bones; meanwhile, Undyne stabbed it in the eyes and mouths with her spear while Toriel burned the Brain Rotter before it could try to tentacle-rape anyone.

After going through yet another portal or two and fighting several more random encounters of such enemies, Frisk and his crew FINALLY made it to the end of this ridiculously long segment, exhausted beyond belief.

"I don't know how much more of this I can TAKE." Frisk panted and wheezed as he entered the ACTUAL Sea Of Eden and began wading his way through it, with his allies in tow.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Frisk screamed as he caught sight of what was easily the scariest thing he had seen in his entire adventure so far: an Amalgamate that was literally all five of the ones from Undertale fused together.

Knowing how impossible it would be to kill these mothers of eldritch abominations, Frisk chose not to fight, but rather to silently sneak past them; luckily, they didn't move very fast, so Frisk's team was easily able to outrun them.

"Alphys, I hope you grow up to be a proud, strong girl." Alphys' mom greeted them as they FINALLY reached the miniscule, pitiful little platform at the center of the Sea Of Eden, just BARELY escaping from being devoured alive by the Amalgamalgamates.

"I hope you grow up to become one of those girls who truly believes that she can handle any situation. I want you to be both analytical AND passionate. I want you to be the very, very best at what you do AND be proud of it too. Most importantly, I want you to be DETERMINED." Alphys' mom concluded as Frisk's team was transported into what appeared to be a local forest bus stop in Towson.

"Is this...Towson?" Frisk wondered as he looked around at the huge circle of autumn-colored trees that surrounded him, as well as the large amount of people in the area.

"Psst...hey, kid, I got some great deals over here!" an incredibly shady-looking arms dealer over in the top-right corner of the area informed Frisk, opening up his trenchcoat and displaying the goods.

"What've you got?" Frisk asked him eagerly, fidgeting a little.

"I've got sharp knives, butcher knives, rusty knives, throwing knives...and I've also got these red and blue pendants that protect against water and fire attacks." the arms dealer explained.

"I'll just take four pendants of both colors for all four of us, please." Frisk decided, shaking his hand and paying him $640 for the purchase.

"Alright, here goes nothing..." Frisk sighed, putting both the red and blue pendants on all four party members' necks as he walked through the shadowy, mysterious gap between the trees in the top-left corner of the area and was transported to his final destination.


	6. Insert Overused Song Here

CHAPTER 6: INSERT OVERUSED SONG HERE

"Mentalles über alles." Frisk joked in response to seeing where the gap between the trees had transported him; he was now literally as deep as he could possibly go into Alphys' brain.

Finally, after many weird and creepy hardships, Frisk's team had officially reached the end of their journey...but definitely not the end of the general weirdness of said journey.

Frisk could literally feel the blood pumping through Alphys' neural network as he and his allies slowly but surely made their way across the massive, pulsating bridge of brain tubes that was now quite literally the only thing left standing between Frisk and his true destiny.

"Hello, there, my dear FRIEND!" Alphys growled and hissed angrily at Frisk, appearing out of nowhere in the form of a massive, eldritch, yellow shell that was vaguely shaped like her.

"Hey there, hideous! What's on your MIND?" Frisk laughed, beginning to turn into Chara more and more by the minute.

"I'll TELL you what's on my f***ing MIND right now: YOU! You and your senseless f***ing shenanigans! Is saving this pitiful f***ing ROCK of a planet we f***ing live on REALLY so goddamned important that you literally HAVE to f***ing slowly and painfully TEAR and RIP my entire goddamned BRAIN apart from the inside out just to f***ing achieve it? You could have easily just f***ing sent me to therapy and f***ing been done with this, but NOOO! You just HAD to be Mr. Goody-Goody F***ing Two Shoes, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! NOW look what you've f***ing done...you f***ing d***faced motherf***er!" Alphys ranted angrily at Frisk.

"Hey, it's not MY fault you went freaking crazy in the FIRST place!" Frisk pointed out, slashing her with his sword while Papyrus whacked her with his club; meanwhile, Undyne stabbed her with her spear just for added damage.

"Oh, and that's ANOTHER thing!" Alphys sneered, seething with rage as Frisk's team continued to throttle the living shit out of her. "You didn't even have the common f***ing courteousy to actually FOLLOW THE F***ING RULES of traditional turn-based RPG game design!"

"Hmm...you know what? Even if it's only because this is the final battle, I'll follow them now." Frisk decided, slicing her savagely with his sword as large amounts of blood began to leak from her outer shell.

"I mean, come on, just look at me...isn't this punishment enough? Isn't this f***ing worthless, ugly piece-of-s*** body already torturous enough for me as is?" Alphys sobbed as Papyrus dealt the final blow to her...or at least, her shell.

"Ohh...oh, god...this is just...this is just too much...I can already feel the hot liquid blood leaking out of my brain as we speak..." Alphys moaned in pain as her true self was revealed.

"Heh heh heh...you scared yet?" Alphys cackled demonically, surrounded by a massive concentration of psychic energy that turned her eyes yellow and her skin blue. "You're in MY world now, and you'd better f***ing believe that there's NO escape from THIS one!"

"You wanna know what ELSE there's no escape from? YOUR MOM!" Frisk laughed heartily, pointing obnoxiously at Alphys while doing so.

"You know what?" Alphys growled through her teeth, feeling at least one of the blood vessels in her brain burst from how utterly livid Frisk's antics had made her.

"I HAVE F***ING HAD IT WITH YOUR S***! YOU LITTLE F***ERS ARE GOING TO GET YOUR BODIES RIPPED INTO F***ING KAWAII LITTLE SHREDS! IN FACT, I'M EVEN GOING TO SHOVE YOUR F***ING HEADS SO GODDAMNED FAR UP YOUR STUPID F***ING ASSES THAT WHEN YOU TAKE YOUR NEXT S***, YOU'LL BE F***ING SINGING MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! EAT S*** AND DIE, FAGGOTS!" Alphys screamed, literally losing her mind in sheer rage.

"No, YOU eat s*** and die!" Frisk yelled at her, swinging her sword straight at her...and missing.

"What, you think I'm just going to f***ing stand there and TAKE it?!" Alphys roared, lunging at Frisk and nearly slashing his eyes out with her finger claws, leaving huge scars on his face.

"How about THIS?" Frisk retorted as Toriel burned her with fire magic...or at least tried to.

"HA! What a f***ing JOKE! You stupid dolts can't even BEGIN to COMPARE with my PSYCHIC powers! Just give up before I end up burning you into such a goddamned crisp that your f***ing ashes will end up screaming for water immediately afterward!" Alphys laughed maniacally as she summoned the power of fire and flung a massive heat wave at Frisk's team.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but FIRE WILL NEVER WORK ON ME!" Frisk laughed maniacally as Toriel chilled her to the bone with ice magic.

"OWW! GOD DAMNIT! If the power of F***ING FIRE INCARNATE isn't enough to f***ing kill you faggoty little bastards, then I suppose I'll just have to subject you to the freezing-cold temperatures of deep SPACE!" Alphys roared, summoning the power of ice and channeling it at maximum power into Toriel...who was somehow still alive afterward, thanks to the pendants.

"NERRRRAUUUUGHHHH!" Alphys screamed at the top of her lungs, stuffing Papyrus' face into a pile of Arctic-cold snow and rubbing it in with planetary-collision-level force.

"PAPYRUS, NOOO!" Frisk screamed as Papyrus clonked Alphys on the head with his last dying breath, collapsing onto the ground.

"YOU...YOU MOTHERF***ER..." Frisk seethed with rage, sheathing his sword and engaging in a massive fistfight with Alphys as she charged up her ultimate psychic attack.

"Heh...you wanna know what TRUE power is? Then go ahead and stay RIGHT where you are!" Alphys laughed maniacally as Frisk roundhouse-kicked her in the face.

"TORIEL! NOW!" Frisk yelled at Toriel, who then used the last of her magic power to form one final magic barrier around Frisk as Alphys tore Undyne's limbs off and kicked her head off.

"HERE IT F***ING IS! PSI BITCHKILL, MOTHERF***ERS!" Alphys laughed maniacally as she channeled every last bit of her mental energy into a devastating psychic explosion that literally disintegrated Toriel's entire body into atoms...and also reflected off of Frisk's magic barrier.

"GRAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Alphys roared in pain as she took the massive, thousands-of-damage-worth blow directly to her body.

"HNAUUUGH!" Alphys roared furiously, assuming a kung-fu stance. "Since I've tried just about everything else and nothing else has worked on you just yet, how about I just try some good old BEATING THE F***ING LIVING, BREATHING S*** OUT OF YOU?!"

"GET THE F*** OVER HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alphys roared, running straight up to Frisk and kicking him in the balls so hard that the lizard poison from her feet actually went right through his skin and clothes and transferred itself directly into his body; she then roundhouse-kicked him in the face, knocking him over onto the ground while he was still busy recovering from the blow to his crotch.

"DIE! YOU! F***ING! PIECE! OF! SHIT!" Alphys roared as she jumped onto his chest and brutally, repeatedly punched him in the face in a left-right-left-right motion...and yet, somehow, thanks to the sheer power of determination, Frisk was still alive.

"You wanna know what I have to say to YOU, you f***ing BITCH?!" Frisk growled angrily at her, gritting his teeth furiously as he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"W-WHAT?" Alphys stammered in fright.

"DETERMINATION PUNCH!" Frisk yelled hammily, taking greatly after the style of Captain Falcon as he gathered up all of the determination energy in his entire body into his flaming fist and then drove it straight into Alphys' filthy weeaboo face at full impact force.

"URRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alphys roared in agony as her entire body disintegrated into particles of dust, without even a single trace left to be found.

"Well, that was certainly something..." Frisk shuddered as he woke up in the Mind Tank to find that Alphys' body had completely collapsed into dust as a direct result of his actions.

As he climbed up Hotland, went through New Home, traveled through the Barrier onto the top of Mt. Ebbott, and then finally took his eagerly awaiting rescue helicopter back home, Frisk simply could not help but wonder whether or not he had actually made the right choice.

I mean, yeah, sure, Frisk sleeps in chain mail and that certainly IS a little ridiculous if I do say so myself...but hey, at the end of the day, Frisk was really just a normal guy. Although his life had no real meaning or purpose to it, he lived it anyway. And at the end of the day, that's pretty much all that really matters about life, right?

After recieving his rather excessively generous reward of cold hard cash from Mayor Elkrip, Frisk headed home and finally got a good night's sleep...AND THEN A GHOAST NAMED NAPSTABLOUK CAME AND POOTED ON HIM! Ha, just kidding.

THE END


End file.
